


Twin

by JustAnotherObsessedFangirl



Category: Glee, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry Allen and Sebastian Smythe are Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 12:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10189919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherObsessedFangirl/pseuds/JustAnotherObsessedFangirl
Summary: Barry Allen and Sebastian Smythe are twins who were separated at birth see what happens when they find each other. One-shot





	

**Disclaimer I don’t own anything you recognise**

**Apologies for all my grammar mistakes**

**Barry POV**

**2006**

I was in Westerville, Ohio for my high school senior year science fair, Joe and Iris hadn’t been able to come but that’s alright I had some friends with me.

 

At the moment, we are at a mall for lunch “Excuse me” I say politely excusing myself to the bathroom.

 

Leaving the restroom I bump into someone “Sorry” I apologise looking towards the person only to see my own face “No way” we both mutter at the same time.

 

“Um I’m Barry” I introduce myself awkwardly “Sebastian, why do you have my face?” Sebastian apparently asks in an arrogant vocie.

 

“I’m not sure, maybe were distant relatives? Freak of genetics?” I guess “Maybe we got parent trapped” he jokes

 

“August 13th 1989 Saint Mary’s Central City” I joke back.

 

He goes still “Yes, early morning?” I nod, now freaked out I go to the nearest payphone and call the prison quickly getting put through to my Dad.

 

  _“Hey slugger, how was the science fair did you win?”_ “Yeah I did, but that’s not why I’m calling when I was born did I have a twin?” I question looking at Sebastian _“Yes, but the doctor said he was stillborn how did you know?”_ “Dad I think the doctor lied to you, either that or my new friend Sebastian and I just happen to be identical and be born at the same place” he lets out a breath _“I remember the hospital received a large donation soon after you were born, I want both of you to visit me soon”_ he says just as his time on the phone ends.

 

“Dad just confirmed it, I have to call Joe” I tell him going for the phone again “Who’s Joe?” he asks “My foster Dad and a cop, I have to tell him” I explain he knocks the phone from my hand “No! my parents may not be the kindest people, but they’re still my parents I will not allow them to be arrested, you cannot tell anyone about this” he practically orders.

 

“Alright” I hesitantly agree “I won’t tell anyone, but we do have visit Dad or he will”

 

“Alright” he agrees.

 

We spend the rest of the afternoon talking finding we have lots in common and also that he is the evil twin.

 

As the years go by we get extremely close but we also don’t tell anyone and because of that we get very good at pretending to be each other.

 

**2017**

It’s been over 10 years since I agreed to keep the secret and I can’t take it anymore, how many times have I promised my friend and family no more secrets, or worse Bas telling them as he’s pretending to be me!

 

And now I’ve proposed to Iris and she still doesn’t know I have a brother. You know what it’s been long enough I should tell them.

 

Decision made I run to Bas’s apartment in Ohio “Bas it’s me, we need to talk” I say entering the living room only to see a lot of familiar faces from my time pretending to be Sebastian.

 

A mix of former new Direction’s and Warblers look between me and Sebastian in surprise “Barry! What are you doing here, I told you we’re having a reunion tonight” he practically hisses.

 

“Sorry it slipped my mind, but I need to talk to you” I tell him “Who’s this?” Rachel asks “Everyone this my separated at birth twin Barry, now what did you need Barry?” he asks annoyed.

 

“I don’t want to keep you a secret anymore, when I made that promise 10 years ago I didn’t think it would be for this long, I can’t keep lying” I tell him when were in his bedroom away from his guess.

 

He gets a guilty look on his face “I’m sorry Barry I didn’t know it was bothering you so much but my parents-“ “I know you don’t want to hear this but they committed a crime they have to pay for it” I cut him off in a kind voice.

 

“Alright” he agrees reluctantly after a few minutes “I’ll come by the station tomorrow afternoon”

 

Smiling I give him a hug before running home.

 

Deciding it’s still early enough I run over to Joe’s house where Iris and Wally are.

 

“Hey Barr pull up a chair” Joe greats from the kitchen table where they’re playing monopoly “Actually there’s something I have to tell you” I say to the whole table.

 

They all look at me “What’s going on Barry” Iris asks.

 

“I don’t know how many times I’ve agreed to no secrets but I’ve been keeping one. This has nothing to do with Flash business” I tell them before taking out my phone and showing them a video of Sebastian and me singing karaoke.

 

“Sebastian is my twin brother, from what we can gather his Dad paid the doctor off when we were born and he went home with the Smythe’s instead” I explain to their surprise “We’ve known each other for 10 years, I agreed to keep it a secret cause he didn’t want his parents to go to jail”

 

“Dam it Barr, your too good of a person you kept this a secret for this long because your brother wanted you to, not because you want to” Joe tell me.

 

Iris and Wally make sounds of agreement.

 

“So when do we get to meet him” Wally asks curiously “Tomorrow, I got him to agree to come in to the station and press kidnapping charges against his parents” I tell them.

 

 

 

The next day Iris and Wally are sitting with Joe at his desk waiting to meet Sebastian.

 

“There you are Allen why aren’t you in the lab?” Julian asks walking up behind me.

 

“Julian just give me 20 minutes my brother will be here soon” I tell him “Brother? The West’s are over there” he points.

 

I shake my head “No not Wally” it’s that moment Bas walks through the door in a nice suit with his hair gelled back.

 

I meet him halfway and give him a half hug “Hey Bas” I great when we turn around we see Julian, Joe Iris, Wally and captain Singh staring at us.

 

“Allen, since when do you have a twin?” Julian asks surprised “Since birth obviously” Bas tells him rudely.

 

“There’s no twin listed in you file” captain Singh points out “We were separated at birth” we say together.

 

“I see, step into my office you’re going to have to explain” Singh tells us.

 

We spend the next half hour in his office explaining what we know, after that a case is officially opened and Julian takes blood samples to confirm the obvious that we are twins.

 

“Well that wasn’t fun” Sebastian tells me

 

“But it was necessary you did the right thing” I tell him.

 

“I suppose, now I think were long overdue for you to show me STAR labs” he tells heading for the parking lot.

 

 

 

We walk into the main room together and see Cisco, Caitlin and HR working, they don’t notice us.

 

“Well Barry I see why you like it here, it’s quite nerdy very you” Bas tells me drawing everyone’s attention

 

“What the hell?” Cisco questions

 

“Guys this is my brother Sebastian, Bas these are my friends play nice” I introduce.

 

Bas walks straight up to Cisco and starts insulting his hair.

 

**ONE-SHOT**


End file.
